1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat that includes a restricting structure for restricting an allowable adjustment range of a backrest angle of a seatback that is connected to a base on a floor, to within a certain range.
2. Description of Related Art
One known vehicle seat employs a structure that restricts the adjustable range of a seatback to within a certain range (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-95400 (JP 2013-95400 A). More specifically, the restricting structure is configured to restrict forward and backward movement by a bracket that is joined to a side frame of the seatback abutting against a front stopper or a rear stopper on a lower arm that is joined to a side frame of a seat cushion, as a result of the seatback being tilted (i.e., moved) forward or backward.